Completion
by Name Forbidden
Summary: One punishment can make a certain cold hearted captain come undone, in more then one way


After the events that had occurred earlier in the day, it was only the natural flow of things, that all who had been involved were to be punished accordingly. For Renji's Zanpakuto, Zabimaru, this meant hours and hours of endless paper work, not only from their own master, but from the captains of other squads as well. It seemed only fitting for Renji to force the chained pair to do something together that, not only did he hate doing so much himself, but they also hated equally as much. I was standing outside of the door to my own office, back to the wall, listening to every word that was being said in that room.

It annoyed me enough to have to wait to enter my own work space due to the events taking place inside, but I didn't dare so much as try to go in there seeing as I heard my name mentioned more than once and I didn't want to make myself known to the gossipers, as I didn't want to alert them of my eavesdropping.

Once I heard the conversation die down, I pushed myself up into a more upright standing position, one that screamed of pride and authority, and I barely blinked and eye as the other two captains nodded in greeting to me as they passed by after leaving the office they had been taking hostage. I breezed into the large open room and took my seat behind my captain's desk, raising my hand in a brisk wave to acknowledge the greeting I had just received from my vice-captain. Things quickly became quiet and settled, Renji hovering around his desk, supervising his Zanpakuto as they raced on with their punishment, trying to get it finished as soon as possible.

I glanced up slightly as I heard someone enter the office without any given warning and I sighed, knowing that it was time for me to think up a punishment for my own Zanpakuto. As much as he hated to admit it, but Senbonzakura had been just as much to blame for the destruction of the 12th squads' research facility as Zabimaru was. I sighed slowly, closing my eyes in thought as I let my hands come to rest gently against the top of my desk. I thought about what the other captains had been saying during their conversation in the office a short while ago.

They had been discussing how Senbonzakura was the same as I used to be when I was a teenager, and I knew they were right. We shared the same level of impatience, he acted rashly, not stopping to think of his situation before he acts, he was so openly aggressive towards almost everyone and violence was always the first option whenever a challenge came to light, and on top of all of that, he always felt that everyone else was to blame for his own mistakes in one way or another.

It's true, he really is a teenage version of myself, of everything I once was but had now learned to keep under wraps. He was truly reckless. I sighed again, a little louder this time, drawing attention to myself without wanting to. I peeked open one of my eyes a little to judge how much I had been noticed and my slight glance turned into a cold glare and everyone that was looking back at me quickly turned away again. I hated the attention most times, I hated it when people questioned me or pestered me about things I found pointless and unnecessary for them to know or even care about.

I smirked a little, knowing full well that what I hated about attention now, I detested even more so as a teenager. When I was younger, the thing I hated most above all else was women, staring at me whenever I passed by, women interrupting when I trained. I hated especially, women that stared at me like I was some sort of mere toy, something to be played with and used. I still annoyed me, even to this day, when a woman stares with the look of nothing but pure lust in her eyes, not looking past the skin on the outside of one's body and face. I glanced up at Senbonzakura, he had his hands on his hips and was pacing ever so slightly in small steps across the corner of the room, I looked to his mask, he always kept himself hidden, kept his face covered to avoid the judging eyes of those around him. I cleared my throat to gain his attention, sitting up straighter in my chair.

"Senbonzakura, remove your mask, that's an order. Also, I would like all of your spares too." I kept my face blank, expressionless and cold. He froze and started spluttering, trying to come up with something to say in order to successfully defy me. "I do not have time for your games today Senbonzakura, do as I say before I think twice about having spared your life."

With that, the defeated Zanpakuto moved forward towards the captain's desk, removing the mask from his face swiftly and placing it onto the desk in front of him. He kept his head down and muttered complaints under his breath, placing mask after mask onto the desk, creating a small mountain. I looked across the room from the corner of my eye; Renji and Zabimaru were staring at the slowly growing mountain of masks in shock, before my attention was drawn back to Senbonzakura as he stopped moving.

"I said all of them Senbonzakura." I kept my voice harsh, if I knew myself well enough then I would certainly know my own Zanpakuto just as well. With a final sigh of defeat, Senbonzakura pulled out a small sack, seemingly from nowhere in particular and placed it onto the desk beside the small mountain already there.

"Bloody hell, where does he even keep all of those things?!" Zabimaru exclaimed from across the room, above them, Renji struggling to contain his laughter at the complete apparent hilarity of the situation. Senbonzakura turned to glare at them and the three across the room gasped in shock. I would have gasped too if I hadn't already known what he looked like under the mask he always hid behind.

His features were the slightest bit feminine, they were dainty and had a softness to them that would vaguely resemble my own if I didn't keep up this solid expressionless mask all the time. His eyes were wide with youth and carried that spark of life that had died in me a long time ago, yet the colour of them was almost a perfect match to my own, a soft grey colour with the slightest hint of the blue eyed gene that ran through the family bloodline. Finally, his hair. It wasn't as dark as my own, it had a lighter tone to it, making it appear to be slightly navy or a deep dark grey depending on the light you looked at it from. The bangs sweeping across his face, hanging only slightly below his brow line, the two long strands that hang down the sides of his face, past his shoulders, framed his face almost perfectly. The ponytail he wore, extremely similar to the one I fashioned myself when I was younger, was tied up high and the dark hair draped down his back, coming to rest at the base of his spine.

I was torn away from my thoughts when an argument started between the two Zanpakuto' in the room, I didn't bother to try to understand what they were fighting about and I knew it would be useless to even spare it a single thought, instead, I rose from my seat, making my chair scrape across the hard wood floor in order to make my presence known within the room once again.

"Senbonzakura, as far as I am aware, the Women's Shinigami Association meetings are still being held, completely against my will, at my manor, so as your punishment, I would like you to attend today's meeting with them, in your current state."

A look of horror flashed onto his face and if I didn't know better, I would have thought he was having a heart attack. "Y-you can't send me there! Like this! THEY'LL EAT ME ALIVE! Are you completely stupid?! I could die! No wait; I'll just kill them if they try anything, ha!" A triumphant grin replaced the horrified look that was previously on his face, thinking he'd come up with a way to counter his punishment.

"Actually Senbonzakura, I'll be keeping your sword here with me, you will attend this meeting completely unarmed, as I do not wish for you to kill anyone whether intentionally or as an act of resistance. I would rather you didn't act like such a coward, it makes me ashamed of you." The horrified look once again returned to his face before calming to a seemingly blank expression, yet there was no hiding the annoyance and defeat displayed in his eyes. "If you insist, Master."

I nodded in victory and took to my seat one again in order to finish off my share of reports and files for the day as Senbonzakura took his leave. It had been a few hours since Senbonzakura had left and I was starting to grow a little anxious. I knew the Women's Shinigami Association meetings never lasted this long due to everyone having to leave to go about their own business so I was starting to wonder what was keeping him so long. I knew he wasn't dead, I would most certainly know if that had happened, and I highly doubted he had been seriously injured either.

I began packing up my things, getting ready to finish work for the evening; Renji had already left, dragging an exhausted pair of half dead animals along with him. "Master?" I looked up towards the door, something about the way Sebonzakura sounded was a little bit odd but I didn't let that bother me as I was merely satisfied by the fact that he had returned.

"Hm? You are allowed to enter, there's nothing stopping you." I frowned ever so slightly as he seemed to refuse to come inside and was about to make a move for the door to confront him before stopping my movements when I heard him speak again.

"U-um, I was asked to come here to ask of your opinion on something.. Um, well, it's more about me really. Well, actually, everyone just wants to know what you think of how I look. Now." His voiced sounded a little muffled and oddly shy of something, I raised an eyebrow slightly in confusion and leant back against my desk seeing as I had been standing by it.

"Now? What do you mean by that exactly? Senbonzakura, stop being so foolish and enter this room at once." "Yes master, if you insist..." The door opened ever so slowly and when I saw my Zanpakuto standing before me, I nearly died. It couldn't be him! This has to be some kind of joke, that's not what my Senbonzakura is meant to look like! But there was no denying that it really was him, I could sense him so clearly that it couldn't be anyone other than him. What have they done to him?!

He stood in front of me, at a slight angle so his body was twisted away ever so slightly. He kept his eyes on the ground and they were slightly narrowed and I could have sworn I saw the smallest tear form there. His hair has been freed from the ponytail that he always kept it in and it now tumbled down, almost past his hips. His hair has been draped over this right shoulder and the very tips looked as though they had been very loosely curled. I knew that he already had slight feminine features but this was beyond that. They managed to turn him into one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, and he wasn't even a female to begin with!

My breath caught a little as I let my eyes sweep over what he was wearing. He was dressed in an extremely pale pink women's kimono covered with a white-ish silver cherry blossom pattern, complete with an equally pale yellow obi. The outfit was clearly too big for him, the way it hung from his slender frame and trailed all the way to the floor, pooling around where his feet should have been. His hands were completely hidden under the sleeves and I watched as he slowly drew one arm up and tried to use his covered hand to hide his face. I blinked as I noticed the faint blush that had stained his pale cheeks as I was examining him from my desk, but my eyes instantly snapped back down again, to his chest, where I noticed something that should have been obvious right from the start... he appeared to have breasts.

Frustration was starting to become apparent, as when I spoke, my voice gained a vast amount of volume "What in the name of-" but he cut me off. "They're not real; they just stuffed some paper there and held it all in place with some bandages." He shifted uncomfortably and poked a little at the fakery that had been forced upon his body.

I was across the room within milliseconds, wasting no time in pulling apart the clothing and disposing of it somewhere on the floor. I then grabbed a hold of all the bandages with one hand and in one swift motion, broke them apart and disposed of them in the same fashion as I had done with the kimono and obi. A chorus of noise started to escape from Senbonzakura's mouth, stutters and complaints and a fair few muddled profanities that I cared little to hear. "MASTER! What the hell are you doing?! You do realise that I am now naked because of you! Urgh- I'll never forgive you for this, ever! As if I wasn't embarrassed enough already..."

I took a step back and laughed a little, which was extremely out of character for me to do, even with my closest of companions. There was no denying that he was really something else, he was perfect, the most beautiful creature that I had ever laid my dead eyes upon. I had never really paid much attention to my Zanpakuto, yes, we spoke often within the confines of my soul, but it was always the most important things, such as battle plans and techniques that would be needed to defeat the newest enemy. I had never really given much thought to getting to know my Zanpakuto as a person, as anything other than my trusted weapon. I felt I knew him enough as it was, I knew myself and that was enough to go on when trying to understand the way Senbonzakura was.

He was a former me, he was how I used to be, how I used to act and speak, that's all there was to it. But seeing him like this, in a physical form, almost human like, real, materialized...naked, raised alarms inside my body that had been silent for more than fifty years. This felt right; to be in a situation like this with someone that is a part of me and a part of my soul. This felt as if something that was once lacking in our partnership had been located and all I needed to do was reach out for it. I did reach out, I reached out and grabbed a hold of my Zanpakuto by the wrist, and then I allowed my free arm to wind its way around his slim waist as I gently pressed my lips against his, in a manner that felt a little cautious as to not scare the other too much.

He squirmed a little in protest, forming words of complaint and confusion against my lips, but that only made me hold onto him tighter until he gave in to me. His body went a little limp in my hold and his lips stopped protesting, I pulled back only a little to let him breathe, to look at him to make sure that what I was doing was really the right thing. "W-what are you-" Senbonzakura started to question, half-heartedly, already knowing and accepting the answer. His skin was flushed the palest shade of pink and his eyes had let themself slip closed a little, something about how easily he gave into me made me realize that this whole situation was no mere coincidence.

"You wanted this all along!? Senbonzakura, why didn't you tell me?" I felt a little hurt that he had been keeping this want from me for such a long time.

"I didn't think you would agree, you always seem so sad and against everything. All you ever talk to me about is work; you haven't been the same since she died..." His voice died down to a whisper as he felt my body tense against his, but still he carried on, "...I know you only think of me as nothing more than a reflection of your former self but that's not true, I'm more than that, I'm a part of you, a part of you that you keep locked away and hidden from the world, I'm also your desires too, a good fifty or so years without sex had made you desire so many naughty things and you just keep them locked away with the rest of the junk that I had to carry around on your behalf."

He sighed a little and I stared at him in shock, was I really burdening my own Zanpakuto with all the things I didn't want anyone else to know about me and what I wanted and who I wanted to be? I felt the tight lock on my heart start to shake, trying to break free. I thought I had been able to keep all of my pain locked away within myself so that it didn't inconvenience anyone else or get in the way of my duties as a captain and head of the family. Instead, everything was just become a mess inside of me, all of the things I had been trying to suppress on the outside had been running rampant through my soul and had been left for Senbonzakura to deal with, without me even knowing.

I was making things harder for him, pushing him away from me with everything I had without even meaning to. I let him go and took a step back, he stared at me with wide eyes filled with even more confusion. Wasting no time, I pulled the scarf from around my neck and slid the hair pieces from my head, leaving them to clatter to the ground. I let my captain's jacket fall from my shoulders and slipped out of the remainder of my uniform. Looking back at Senbonzakura, I could see the realization dawning in his eyes and he finally caught on to what was about to happen. Maybe this was all it took for my soul to finally heal, for my heart to be free and the heavy chains locked around it to be lifted. Now that I understood what was necessary for me to finally pair with my Zanpakuto as an equal instead of just spending time with him as and when he was needed. I wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by, the physical materialization of Zanpakuto may never happen again so this was my only chance.

"Master..." Senbonzakura's breath caught in his throat as I pushed him gently to the office floor, hovering above his body with my hands on either side of his head. His own hands reached up to touch my cheeks and then they moved ever so slightly back so that his fingers could weave their way through the thin hair at the nape of my neck. The quietest whimper escaped my lips and upon hearing it, Senbonzakura experimentally tugged at my hair again, only a little harder, and with that came a slightly louder moan. He drew my face down, closer to his before attaching our lips for another kiss, this kiss was different then the last we had shared, this time it was deeper and less careful, this time there were moans and whimpers and soft panting as the air supply began to diminish.

This man below me knew me too well, and feeling reassured that he had the upper hand; he flipped our bodies so that my back was now pinned down against the cold wooden floor of the office, and my Zanpakuto was pressed down on top of me, his hips grinding against my own. I let my eyes slip closed as my head was being titled upwards, a tongue sliding down my neck, nipping began at my collar bone too. It burned- the fire in the pit on my stomach burned harder with every lick and bite to my body.

I could feel myself growing, as I could also feel the pressure of Senbonzakura's member growing against my body too. Friction, I needed friction. I started to buck my hips upwards, slowly grinding my lower half against the man above me, who let out a ragged breath at the sensation. "Eh, growing impatient are we?" He grinned down at me and I glanced up at him through half closed eyes, nodding, I repeated the movement and watched as he moaned in reaction.

"Please.. Senbonzakura..Stop teasing." I gasped sharply as I felt teeth graze one of my nipples, it didn't hurt, it just made the fire inside me burn harder. I knew I wouldn't last long like this and he knew it too, I felt his hot breath travel downwards, stopping just below my belly button. "Oh my-!" I blinked my eyes open wide and my back arched up as a fairly loud groan left my mouth.

I looked down to see the heat filled eyes of Senbonzakura staring up at me as innocently as one could possibly be with something as vulgar as another man's member in and around ones mouth. I could feel heat rising up my body, reaching all the way to my cheeks as I continued to writhe on the floor in pure ecstasy at the feeling of being fully engulfed in his mouth. "I can't...last much.. Longer." I panted out, tugging on his hair with one hand whilst using the other arm to support my body as I tried to sit up slightly to watch the scene below a little closer. But no, he wasn't having that. He freed my leaking member just as it was about to burst, his mouth making a resounding 'pop!', I whined in protest but stopped when he reached up to one of the desk draws and pulled out a small bottle of oil.

My heart skipped a few hundred beats when I realized what was going to happen and I gulped down my nerves. A hand on my chest softly pushed me back down into my previous laying position and I closed my eyes, waiting for the onslaught of pain to begin. The feeling of small circles being massaged into my hips and thighs was relaxing, so much so that I barely noticed one finger slip inside of me. "Hm, that wasn't quite as bad as I had first thou-AH!" I gasped sharply in pain as the second finger pushed inside of me, the pain was like nothing I'd felt before, it felt like a bolt of electricity had just been shot right up my spine and was resting there, slowly burning its way through the many layers of skin and muscle, until it hit the bone.

"Shhhhh, just relax, it'll feel good soon, I promise, Master." I tried to breathe evenly, concentrating on his hand on my thigh, still rubbing circles and there was another bolt of pain when the final third finger had been entered. I didn't make such a fuss of the pain this time though; it was familiar to me now and bearable. The scissoring movements inside of me continued until Senbonzakura was satisfied that the only noises coming from my mouth were that of full pleasure and no pain.

The absent feeling left inside of me after his fingers had been removed made me feel vulnerable, I bucked my hips to try and get him to hurry up and get on with the final act because the fire inside of me was burning so hard that I thought I might just die. Then it hit me, the pain this time was astounding, a thousand shots of lighting straight to the bone, I had to cover my mouth with my hands to keep from screaming, tears formed in my eyes so I closed them tightly, hoping to seal off my tear ducts. Neither of us moved, all was silent apart from my whimpering in agony. It seemed like forever until the pain subsided and pleasure took its well-deserved place.

I opened my eyes only to meet a pair of almost identical ones hovering above me, a smile graced his lips and I couldn't stop the blush from flooding my cheeks. "You can move now, I'm okay.." He leaned down to kiss my cheek lightly before moving back a little, "Yes, Master." He thrust into me, slowly at first, and I couldn't help but almost scream out in pleasure, if I didn't know better than I would describe it as being in heaven.

"H-hey.. Don't call...me.. Master. My n-name i-s-s-s... B-Byak-ku-ya..ahhh!" My eyes rolled back in pleasure and I could feel myself about to reach the end of the line, above me, Senbonzakura was panting and all sorts of moans and whines were spilling from his lips. I looked up at him once I had regained control of my senses, his eyes were closed and he was blushing, as if feeling my eyes watching him. He opened his eyes to stare down at me; I reached up to draw his face in closer, the movements of his hips not slowing down despite the distraction.

"Byakuya...sama...I'm almost.. I'm gunna.. C-cum-ahh!" I crushed my lips against his as I felt him empty himself inside of my body, the warm feeling was slightly odd but something I didn't mind at the current moment in time. I pressed my tongue into his mouth, blowing my own load all across our bare stomachs, both of us moaning into the kiss as we rode out our orgasms. Panting and covered in our own sweat and mess, we both collapsed on the floor, side by side, completely worn out and exhausted.

"I love you, Mas- uh, Byakuya-sama." He draped his limp body across my chest and I embraced him with all the energy I had left. Once I had felt the rise and fall of his chest steady into a pattern that made it clear he had fallen asleep, I reached around him to grab my captains jacket, using it to cover the both of us for the rest of the night.

By morning, I was alone, I woke to the early morning sun glaring through the window and was glad I could leave for my manor and ready myself for work without being seen. I may have woken up alone physically, but I knew that Senbonzakura wasn't gone, he would never leave, for if he ever went away then so would I. I smiled for the first time in so many years, it was a genuine smile and it felt comfortable to do so.

**During the night~**

"EHHH!?" The blonde haired woman with rather large breasts half shrieked/half whispered, her back to the door to the 6th squads' captains' office.

"What is it Rangiku-chan?" The tiny pink haired girl replied.

"Sh! Yachiru, Just give me the camera!" The blonde woman snatched the digital camera from the small president of the Women's Shinigami Association and peeked around the corner of the door again to snap some quick photos of the naked captain and his naked Zanpakuto as they were sleeping together on the office floor.

And so henceforth, from that night onward, Rukia was no longer able to look her older brother in the face without laughing, the vice president of the Women's Shinigami Association, Nanao, was no longer able to control her spontaneous nose bleeds whenever in the presence of the 6th squad captain for a reason that the captain didn't actually care much about, and the Women's Shinigami Association had made a small fortune that they used to pay off all of their debt, over some sort of magazine they had released to everyone other than the captain himself.

**The End~**


End file.
